Someday
by fLiRtAcIoUs-bAbE
Summary: Revolves around the song 'Someday' by Nickelback! Better Summary inside! My first ever fan fic!


Someday

Prologue 

**** __

Five Aurors apparated to number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging where it was said that the unforgettable curse, Avada Kedavra had been used. It was rumored that fifteen year old Harry Potter, who at the time was living with his only living relatives Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, had used the curse. The boy who was You-Know-Who's downfall was now said have turned to the dark side, these Aurors couldn't be to careful. 

Slowly they made there way through the debris that covered the area where a house had stood only minutes before. Shinning brightly in the night sky was the dark mark, surrounded by stars. A fat hand was poking out from under the debris and drew the Aurors close, underneath a broken door lay the body of 15 year old Dudley Dursley and not to far from his were the bodies of his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. All three of the dead, the cause of the Avada Kedavra curse, now all these men and women had to do was find the one responsible for this deadly raid and take him to Azkaban. 

They searched the area for about 20 minutes and found nothing, as they were about to close the search for the night they heard a small whimpering sound coming from they yard of a neighbors house. Carefully they made there way towards the source of the noise, they had found what they were looking for. There sprawled out on the ground was none other then Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. And laying right beside him was his wand, one of the Aurors used a spell that would reveal the last spells casted from the wand, sure enough the last two were Morsmordre and Avada Kedavra. 

'Wh-What's going on?' Harry asked as he tried to sit up. 

'Mr. Potter, you are now under arrested by the Ministry of Magic, for deaths of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. Please do not try to object, your wand has given us proof, if you would please remain silent it will be to our benefit.' Frederick Dunster replied to the boy's question.

'But, I..I didn't do it, I swear, it wa-' Harry was sharply cut off by the old Auror.

'I told you to remain silent unless you would like this to be more painful then it has to be, and to answer you unasked question, we are taking you to Azkaban, until the time in which Minister Fudge will decided what to sentence you to.' Fred replied. 

Harry sighed as Fred shoved something in his hand and he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' Charles Runkin, the Azkaban head guard asked as Fred, his team of Aurors and Harry arrived.

'One for Azkaban sir, high security vault is requested by the Minister himself, everything is explained in this letter.' Fred exclaimed, as he pushed Harry forward.

'Harry Potter eh. So Black has finally corrupted you, who are you going to betray Potter? You're a useless piece of scum just like your dear ol' dad and your good for nothing godfather. Your mom was different, she didn't have her head stuck up her ass like your fa-' 

'SHUT UP!' Harry screamed at the guard, 'You didn't know them, Sirius would never ever hurt his friends he'd rather die!'

'Still on about that bullshit now are we? Well that will change, soon you will be begging for forgiveness. And guess what Potter nobody will care, you are stuck here to rot and die.' The man replied as he grabbed the key to the gate off the rack and opened the door. 'Follow me, just you and Potter please Fred, don't want these Dementors to get to excited now do we?'

They followed Charles to the very end of a twisting hallway, it was so dark and cold Harry was shivering and his worst memory's were already starting to replay in his head, he could hear his mother screaming. 

'In you go Mr. Potter. Oh don't worry I'm sure somebody will come and get you, eventually……NOT!' Charles whispered to him as Fred pushed him into the cell and closed the door with a BANG! The noise echoed off of the stone walls. 

'Sweet dreams Harry,' Charles replied with his crooked smile as him and Fred walked away laughing into the night.

'_Now I've done it," Harry thought to himself as he slumped against the stone wall and prepared himself for a endless emotional battle._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Hours away in a forest someplace a faithful servant was hurrying back to his Master to tell him the good news.

'Master! Your plan worked, the Minister believed it was Potter who cast the curse and killed his family, they have just taken him to Azkaban.' Wormtail told his Master.

'Very good, thank-you Wormtail. Did the Aurors say anything else, expect anything?' Voldemort asked his servant.

'N-no sir, they do not expect you are back,' Wormtail replied.

'How foolish of them not to believe the boy and Dumbledore. Of course nobody can keep we from ridding this country of those damn mudbloods, but my plan of attack is still unnoticed. Good job Wormtail,' Voldemort said,

"Thank you Master,' Wormtail told him as he turned to leave.

'Oh and Wormtail…Crucio!' Voldemort exclaimed as his cold cruel laughter filled the air.

****

*I know its short! But please read and review. I will try and get the next chap. Out by Wednesday night, I have to work tomorrow and then go to a hockey game but will try and work on it at work! Hope you like it!*

~Madison (From now on known as Madison)


End file.
